


Not Close Enough

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Series: Angels Arc [3]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Microfic, Original Character(s), POV Duo Maxwell, Yaoi, by Dacia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by Dacia, ** a little piece of gundam wing** archivist extraordinaire ^_~--He was so close to what I wanted...





	Not Close Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017.
> 
> Notes: Why did I write this? Hell, I don't know. But it makes a little bit more sense when you take into account the fact that the first title for 'Flights of Angels' was 'Not Close Enough'...

"Duo? Are you ok?"  
  
I glanced over at him to find him watching me. His green eyes glimmered in a way that shouldn't have been possible.  
  
"Sure. Why do you ask?"  
  
He closed his calc book, keeping his thumb inside to mark the spot.  
  
"Cuz you just... stopped."  
  
"Stopped?"  
  
"Yeah. You stopped reading, stopped smiling, stopped _breathing_."  
  
"I was just thinking."  
  
His small grin sent shivers down my spine.  
  
"Well, cut it out, will ya? You'll kill yourself that way."  
  
I don't really think Ryu knew how he affected me. It was kind of eerie how he could make me want him without even trying. Knowing he was mine only made it worse. My heart broke to think how he let me use him.  
  
He was so close to what I wanted...  
  
But not close enough.  
  
end


End file.
